


The Way You Look Tonight

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [22]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short stories on how Peter and Wade spend their restless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Back again with some more fluff, since I'm still working hard on some other stories ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Wade leaned against the headboard slowly, as to not rock the bed. He just couldn’t find sleep tonight, but was relieved that at least no nightmares or bad memories kept him up. It was just his body, his healing factor raging through the DNA, that didn’t let him calm down enough.   
So he reclined a bit into the soft pillows, trying to relax, letting his gaze wander. 

There was a small stack of books on his nightstand, as well as on Peter’s, but for him it was mostly decoration. Wade wasn’t much of a reader, rarely finding enough patience for it. He’d rather watch the movie adaptation, any book that didn’t have one was weird anyways. 

Curious what kind of books even stood next to him that whole time, Wade picked one up and flipped through the pages. It was some kind of old thing, no pictures, of course, since it was a boring weird book. But when he looked at the back, he found out it was Shakespeare. In fact, all of the books next to him were old classics.   
The Merc smiled.   
Peter taught him to recite his favourite Shakespeare lines when he was struggling with his mind again. Still, Wade had no peace of mind to even try to understand tonight, so he slid the book back onto the nightstand. On Peter’s side, there were of course always, like, ten books stacked messily, all about science and stuff. 

Wade now turned his head and watched his lover, still sleeping soundly beside him.

The younger man always slept stretched out, all lean limbs and creamy skin peeking through the silk blankets here and there.  
Currently, one slim foot poked out from the covers, which started to bunch up on Peter’s waist from how much he’d moved that night. He just wore soft blue shorts to sleep, and laid with his bare chest on the matress, let Wade admire the strong, long muscles that stretched under the smooth skin of his back.  
Peter’s arms were tightly hugging his pillow, his head burried in it. He didn’t snore, never really did except when he had a bad cold and stuffed nose. Sometimes he sighed in his sleep, a sound of true, complete relaxation that Wade just loved to hear. 

The Merc’s trained eyes spotted slim fingers moving under the pillow, the young man was restless, maybe dreaming of something. Usually, when Wade was feeling well, Peter would snuggle up to him, at least spoon him if not just wrap all limbs around the scarred body like a real spider.   
Smiling gently down at his lover, Wade couldn’t help but reach out and brush a strand of hair from Peter’s forehead. Now Wade had a clear view of Peter’s sleeping face, features relaxed and with slightly parted lips. His eyes moved left and right under the lids, so he was definitely dreaming.   
Wade wondered what his lover was seeing right now, wether he was dreaming of being the great hero that he deserved to be, celebrated by the city. Or wether it was about their life together, that had changed a lot in the past few months.   
Peter sighed again, one hand stretching out across the bed, fingertips rubbing over the fabric. Wade chuckled, but caught his hand and gently put it back next to the pillow. Of course Peter would try to find him, and wrap around him completely, as he often did at night. And Wade loved it, but tonight he felt too restless not to wake Peter up at some point, so he had to keep his distance.   
But Wade leant over anyways, breathing a kiss to Peter’s cheek and pulling the blanket up a bit more.

*************************

Far behind the city, the sun began creeping up as Spiderman hopped into his living room window. The apartment was silent, there were just the little nightlights in some corners leading a way for Peter, who smiled at the sight. Wade had bought them about a week ago, for when either of them came home late at night, so now there were glowing ladybugs in every other corner plugged into the wall. 

The young man began shrugging off the sleeves and top part of his tight costume, while walking over to the fridge. Sure enough Wade had left him two sandwiches on a plate, wrapped in clear plastic. Peter all but wolfed them down, his stomach a steady growl ever since he’d left it to the police to lock up the last of the bad guys. 

By the time Peter reached the bedroom door, the sandwiches were gone and his stomach finally settled, now sleep tugging heavily on his tired body. He pulled down the suit a bit more, then tip-toed into the bedroom, where another ladybug-light shone next to the dresser, highlighting the curled-up figure on the bed. 

Wade usually slept on his side, one hand under his pillow, where he’d kept a gun for long years. When they started sleeping together, though, Peter had managed to convince Wade to change to a knife, and keep it under the matress or strapped to the bedframe on the side, because the hero really didn’t feel comfortable with a weapon actually _in_ his bed. 

Tonight Wade was curled up again, the silk sheets pulled up to his scarred chin, but he was likely to be naked underneath, since a lot of fabric scratched him during sleep. Peter could see the outline of the muscular body, the strong legs pulled tightly up toward his body, as if he was trying to appear smaller, to hide while he was vulnerable. 

Peter walked slowly onward, mindful not to be too loud and wake his lover. The hand that wasn’t tucked under the pillow, Wade clutched the blanket in a fist, bunching it up.   
Tonight he was sleeping pretty silently, Peter thought, as he went to find some pyjama pants to sleep in. Most nights Wade would at least talk in his sleep, anything from little sighs and mumbled words to screams was possible. He did also have nightmares, and Peter dreaded the nights that his past haunted the Merc, making him shake and sweat, scream and cry in fear. Peter woke up almost every time and tried to calm Wade down, but it was never easy. Everytime he held his lover close to his chest, stroking the bald head soothingly, Peter wished to find someone responsible for Wade’s suffering, and torture this disgusting excuse of a person in a thousand cruel ways. 

The costume went into a heap on the floor, and the young hero changed to soft cotton pants, stretching briefly before slowly pulling the blanket back on his side of the bed.   
“W’lcom’”  
“Hi,” Peter replied, smiling gently over his lover’s sleep muffled voice. A scarred hand patted his pillow for him, while Peter snuggled under the blanket and sighed at the softness of it all.   
“Long night?” Wade asked, but didn’t even manage to crack an eye open at him, just scooted closer when he had settled on the pillow.   
“Yeah.”  
Without another word, Wade rolled over onto his side, his back to Peter, and the younger man slung his arms around the muscular body, also sliding one naked foot over the Merc’s ankle. He breathed out a relaxed sigh, finally feeling like home.   
“Night, love ya.”  
“Mhmm,” was all Wade got out, probably already sleeping again, and Peter’s eyes drifted shut while a loving smile was tugging on his lips.


End file.
